Because of You
by TheColdSharinganEye
Summary: A story that takes place during Terra's betrayel something that randomly came to mind. Not for everybody, And yeah it's creepy.


Because of You

Terra smiled with wicked glee as she had just slaughtered the Teen Titans, she remembered as she gloated and watched the horror on all of their faces, as she took each and every one of them down. Now all that was left was the leader himself, Robin a.k.a. Richard John Grayson. She was floating on a rock, searching tirelessly for him. In truth she was OBSESSED with him, ever since the day they met, all she ever desired was his attention, despite the fact he was a year older than her. If you thought Slade was crazy about the boy wonder, you hadn't seen anything yet. She remembered how she would desperately try to get his attention, or try to talk to him and while he was outwardly friendly towards her, he never even bothered to take notice of her advances, he hadn't payed any attention to her at all. All he cared about was the mission, and his stupid friends. Whom at first she liked. But disliked the fact they interrupted her conservations with the subject of her affection. After joining Slade, because of Beast Boy's hurtful words, she soon grew darker and eventually became his new apprentice, on her first real battle with the Titans, she had kill off the other 4 members, and took her attention towards the boy wonder. She finally found him! His expression always laced with fierce determination.

Robin: Why are you doing this?

Terra: I never cared about being a Titan, hell I only joined your team so I could get your attention.

Robin: Why me? Why are you so fixated on me?

Terra: You're the freaking boy wonder; the child trained under the greatest Detective himself Batman.

Robin: And? Your point is?

Terra: You're everything I wanted to be. Strong, Respected, Confident, and most of all loved.

Robin: So why are you doing this?

Terra: I realized the world can't except me, so I say screw the world, screw everybody, I can do whatever I want!

Robin: Slade's gotten to you huh?

Terra: No he opened my eyes, life is about taking what you want without any hesitation, it's about being tenacious, and the thing we both want the most right now is you Robin, or should I say Dick?

Robin: How do you…..?

Terra: Albeit, our reasons for desiring you are ENTIRELY different.

Robin felt sweat run down his forehead towards his chin and he squinted his eyes, causing his mask to do the same.

Robin: You want me, you got me!

He charged right at her with incredible velocity, she tried to stray pieces of Earth at him, but he dodged all of them with perfect grace and skill, she then sent a much larger rock the size of a car at him, and he simply jumped and ran right upward said rock. He jumped and punched her straight in the jaw.

Robin: Cut the crap Terra! This is wrong and you need to stop!

Terra: Heh heh heh, I'm enjoying this Robin.

Robin(in thoughts): The Hell! She's getting turned on by our fighting!

Robin: What could Garfield possibly see in her?

Terra: Now then why don't you come back and play with me.

She looked at him licking her lips in a sadistic and ferocious way. She then lifted a rock under her and charged at Robin. Dick however jumped in the air, and anticipated her attack, punching her in the stomach and sending her flat on the ground, he then proceeded to pin her in an effort to get handcuffs on her. But his attempts were halted when she raised her head upward and licked his face slowly in a cat like matter, enjoying the taste of his skin (creepy right). He immediately got off of her and jumped back looking at her like she had 3 heads.

Robin: What the Hell do you think you're doing?

Terra: Not sure, but I know for a fact I want to….

Robin: Enough! This has to end now Terra!

Terra: Awwww but I wanted to deflower you!

She talked in a creepy, and childish tone, making him notice how far off the deep end she really was and how Slade twisted her affection for him, into a masochistic obsession and lust.

Robin: Slade, that evil bastard.

They continued to fight but it took a drastic turn for the worst, when ever Robin would even try to punch her, she would attempt to violate his personal space. He of course was easily the more skilled combatant seeing as how he defeated his whole team without really fighting for real, easily making him one of the most dangerous people on the planet. He eventually got serious and ran towards her, doing a quadruple somersault in the air he caught her off guard and wacked her with his bo-staff ending the fight right there and then, or so he thought.

Robin: Now to take her captive and extract any info on Slade's whereabouts.

When he reached towards her, she grabbed his hand and slammed a rock on his head, nearly knocking him out, and he lied there nearly about to slip into unconsciousness, and she stood over him, muttering something he couldn't comprehend.

Terra: You're all mine now.

She whispered in his ear as she got up to sit on top of him.

He blacked out…..

Robin: *GASP* what, what happened?

He woke up in his bed, his mask off and he looked to see someone opening the door, he quickly put his mask on and waited for them to come in. It was none other than Terra; it had all been a dream.

Terra: You okay?

Robin: Huh? Yeah it's all good.

Terra: Good, do want some French toast?

Robin: that sounds great right now.

They walked down the hall to the kitchen, and Robin had a special phone call awaiting him, Too his surprise it was his old mentor, and despite the fact they had slightly grown apart, Robin was happy to be able to talk to someone about his problems and to his surprise they got along perfectly, he even decided to go on patrol with Batman for old times sake.

Despite the fact he was 15 and now a far more experienced hero, thanks to his long time as the boy wonder. When they finished kicking some ass, they caught up on some old adventures, and how Bruce met the young man during the end of his first year as Batman. Eventually the two went their separate ways and Robin for the first time in a whole year, got to experience what it's like to be a kid again.

Terra waited for him to return determined to get to know him better, since he was the leader and was far more secretive than the others. Robin walked in and was surprised to see Terra listening to her mp3 in anticipation for his return.

Robin: Hey.

Terra: You're back!

Robin: Yeah, what I miss?

Terra: Nothing I-I kinda missed you.

Robin: Oh.(Great so my dream wasn't lying about her feelings *sigh*.)

Robin: So what is it you wish to talk about.

Terra: Well I know you haven't revealed your true identity to anyone before.

Robin: Yeah I'm sorry but…..

Terra: I know you want to protect your identity.

Robin: Not just mine, but my fathers.

Terra: The Batman.

Robin: Yes, the Batman.

Robin went on to talk about how he met the bat, he left out the most crucial parts, but still gave her the jest of it.

Terra: I see, so why are you here in jump city.

Robin: Well we were fighting the Joker and…..

Terra: Hold the phone you tangled with the Joker and lived to tell about it?

Robin: Yeah, I used to do that every other week.

Robin: Anyway Bats wasn't letting me go on patrol lately, so I decided to leave for a while to re—discover myself, I didn't think I would see him for a while thanks to the Justice League.

Terra: Oh you mean the real deal.

Robin furrows his brows annoyed.

Terra: Sorry.

After he finishes his story Terra decides to get ready for bed since it was 2:00 AM in the morning and it had been a quiet night.

Robin: Gnight, see you in the morning.

Robin sat over his computer screen and started typing, and he looked up to see her walking behind her.

Terra walked up to him and grabbed him into to a tight hug.  
Terra: Good Night Robin and thank you.

Robin: Uh sure I guess.

She went down the hall and he raised an eyebrow, what was that all about. Terra however went to bed and was smiling pretty happily to herself.

What COULD have happened in some weird AU.

THANKS!

Leave reviews if you want.


End file.
